


Armin's Pain

by LunaDragneel09741 (MizukiAckerman08960)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alright this HURT to write, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Meat..., My poor baby boy deserves better, Pain, Platonic Relationships, Sasha's Death, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiAckerman08960/pseuds/LunaDragneel09741
Summary: Armin isn't taking losing Sasha very well. Jean finds him and decides to provide some comfort.Everyone in AOT deserves better and it pains me....So I decided to write a bit of comfort from two of our favorite boys <3
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 2





	Armin's Pain

Pain. Everyone that Armin had ever cared about he was losing. So many brave members of the corps had been lost during the mission. But Sasha's death hit the hardest. They had all been a part of the same squad. That had let them bond...And now she was gone. Dead, leaving everyone she cared about behind. Pain was not something he was uncommon with though...

"Hey Commander."  
Armin turned his head to see Jean. He looked terrible. Tear stains and the pain in his eyes made Armin feel even worse. He had failed him. Failed everyone. Failed HIMSELF. "...Min...min...! …Armin..! ARMIN!"  
Armin snapped back to the present to see the worried male leaning beside him, shaking his shoulders. "Yeah, Jean?"  
"Hey man, are you alright? We're all taking loosing her pretty hard...But you vanished and none of us have seen you since. Don't blame yourself, alright? Sasha's death isn't on any of our hands. Except maybe Eren....But don't go shouldering the guilt like you always do."  
He smiled, "Thanks Jean."

Jean may not be the best at showing emotions but he was pretty great at talking to people. He nodded as Jean patted his shoulder and left. Armin stared out the window to see the stars. He smiled faintly, "Watch over us Sasha."

**Author's Note:**

> This made me CRY...I'm not handling loosing Sasha very well....I think I'll go cry....


End file.
